


To the Fallen

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkanis (Star Wars), Arranged Marriage, Birth, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exegol (Star Wars), Friendship, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Military Background, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Relationships, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue, Scenting, Sex, True Love, True Mates, delivery, labor, mentions of abuse, non-biological child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: After losing the love of his life, Armitage Hux must find a way to move forward. He must balance what is best for his life, and what his cruel father wants for him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	To the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, and I cannot stress this enough, READ THE TAGS!! Not everything in this story is what everyone likes. I am aware of this. If you come upon something that is a trigger for you, or you dislike, please click away from the story rather than leaving rude comments. I did my best to tag this story appropriately and I rated it higher than it may need to be. There have also been some liberties taken with the A/B/O universe because I wanted to make it my own.
> 
> That being said, I really enjoyed writing this story. Depending on the response, it may get another chapter or two but I'm not entirely sure. Right now, I am fairly content to write one-shots but I am happy people enjoy reading them! I am sorry for any mistakes that I missed during my read through! As a new note on 7/11/2020 I am making this more than one chapter. After some thought and a wonderful comment, I do think there is more to explore! Be on the lookout! 
> 
> The link for the mood board I created is on at the bottom!

Armitage Hux sat on the couch next to his best friend. He stared blankly ahead at the wall, not really hearing what anyone was saying to him. He was sure that questions were being asked, but he had no energy to actually understand the words being spewed at him. His hands were clenched tightly around a neatly folded flag, dog tags dangling between his fingers. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him back into a sitting position. Armitage let go of the flag with one hand and placed it on his fairly large baby bump. A lump was stuck in his throat as he thought about his mate, his alpha, his husband being gone; forever. It had been a week since he had first been given the news and his emotions felt like they were on a live wire. A pained sob left his mouth and he felt the grip on him tighten. Based on smell alone he knew it was his best friend Dopheld Mitaka watching over him. He was thankful that it was another Omega comforting him, the last thing he needed during his husband's wake was his father scolding him for creating an unnecessary scandal. 

“What do you need?” Dopheld whispered, keeping his voice low enough that the other mourners wouldn’t overhear their conversation. Armitage sucked in a shaky breath, closing his eyes momentarily. He needed to compose himself before he dared to look around the large sitting room in his father’s house. 

“I wish I knew. My father says I need a new Alpha,” Armitage whispered in return. His husband had been buried less than twenty-four hours, dead less than a week, and his ever loving father, General Brendol Hux, was already preparing him to mate again. His father had reminded him that a widowed and pregnant Omega would bring shame to the Hux family name. 

“He still thinks we are back in the Wild West. You will be safe as long as you are staying under his roof. Maybe it won’t be so bad once the baby comes,” Dopheld said, looking on the bright side as he always did. “Plus, now that you’re pregnant it’s not like your father can beat you.” Armitage let out a heavy sigh but smiled nonetheless at his friend. Though Dopheld had at one point in time been assigned as Armitage’s personal assistant, they had slowly grown a deep bond of friendship over the years. 

Armitage opened his mouth to speak but found that he had no words to reply. All he could think about was the fading feeling where his bond marking had once sat. He had heard about the marks fading if the mate died, but until the moment that he had lost his own mate, Armitage had refused to believe the stories he heard at the various groups he had joined. His husband had been insistent that once they were stationed at the Arkanis military base, where Armitage’s father was the general, that he gain a life outside their marriage. His husband didn’t want to be seen as a controlling Alpha who never allowed his mate to see the light of day. Armitage had always loved the fact that his husband didn’t want to be compared to Brendol Hux.

With a few more encouraging words from his best friend, Armitage was able to sit up straight and his tears ceased. His hands still shook ever so slightly, but holding the flag hid the tremor enough that he was certain he wouldn’t embarrass his family. As if on cue, Brendol walked over to his son and held out his hand, indicating that they needed to have a private conversation. Armitage’s stomach twisted in a cold knot but he knew better than to defy his father’s wishes. There were more ways to punish a person than physical discipline. Once standing, Armitage walked as gracefully as he could manage at almost thirty-eight weeks pregnant. The two made their way to the back of the manor’s main floor where Brendol’s office was located.

“I appreciate that you have grieved appropriately and have not lost your mind like some Omega’s do,” Brendol said, his tone cold and emotionless. Armitage gave him a slight nod but kept his mouth firmly closed. He was now reliant on his father to keep him safe and if he said the wrong thing or set even a toe out of line, Armitage knew he would be left to fend for himself. He was thankful that he and his husband had set up a home birth plan. It meant Armitage wouldn’t be unprepared if he was left to his own devices when it came time to give birth. “Now that you are unmarried, it's time to start thinking about a new mate. Lord knows the child will need a strong role model since you’re the mother. General Snoke from Fort Exegol has a Lieutenant I would like you to mate with.” Armitage blanched outwardly but quickly corrected his facial expressions when he saw his father’s displeasure.

“He sounds like a strong military man. I would be honored if he chose me,” Armitage said meekly. Brendol gave his son a curt nod before pointing to a door on the opposite end of the room. It led to a small sitting room that Brendol used to court his many mistresses. Unlike his son, Brendol had not bonded to any of his wives. He was content to only marry them and leave the bonding out of his life. He always maintained that it only served to weaken his mind.

“Lieutenant Ren is waiting for you,” Brendol sneered, a cruel glint in his eyes. 

Armitage frowned but began moving to the other room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he walked away from his father. Something felt off about the whole situation and he was suddenly wondering if he should be in fear for his life. Brendol had never entirely approved of Armitage’s marriage to his late husband. Armitage had always wondered if his father’s dislike of their marriage was based on his husband’s lack of influential family members rather than his lack of a high rank. Running his fingers nervously through his hair, Armitage hesitantly opened the door to the sitting room and was greeted by an intimidating sight. Before him stood a not only tall, but broad shouldered man dressed in a beautifully tailored three piece black suit. His ebony hair was styled long and when the man turned around his caramel eyes seemed to pierce Armitage’s soul. His scent was dark and smokey, sending the Omega’s head spinning. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remain calm.

“Your father’s words do not do your beauty justice,” the man said, his voice deep and smooth. Armitage felt a trickle of heat pool in his stomach and for the first time during his pregnancy, he felt himself grow slick with arousal. “Pregnancy looks beautiful on you.”

“You’re too kind, Lieutenant Ren,” Armitage said softly, unconsciously rubbing his hand over his belly. He watched as the lieutenant’s eyes roamed over his curves and swollen midsection. The man pushed off the wall where he had been leaning next to one of the large windows, walking towards Armitage in a slow manner. It looked as though he were stalking his prey; deciding whether or not to pounce.

“Call me Kylo,” the man purred. He held out his hand toward one of the arm chairs. “Please do have a seat. I imagine that your feet and back must cause you a great deal of pain. How can I help your family? Your father was very vague in his request to my general.” Armitage blushed but took the seat, watching Kylo sit across from him. 

“Father says that you are a good match for myself. It is unseemly for a pregnant Omega to remain unmated for long,” Armitage said, trying to get comfortable in the chair. 

Kylo nodded slowly before moving out of his seat and kneeling on the floor before Armitage. For a moment, Armitage thought he was about to receive a proposal, however, Kylo put his hands on either side of the other man and leaned forward. He buried his nose in Armitage’s neck, scenting him deeply and running his tongue lightly over the now unmarred skin. Kylo visibly shivered as the sweet smell of summer rain and vanilla wrapped around him. Unable to hold back, Armitage moaned, his legs involuntarily falling apart and allowing his scent of arousal to waft up to Kylo’s nose. He felt he lieutenant’s right hand moved from the arm rest and slide up his leg, but much to Armitage’s disappointment, Kylo did not seem interested in sex. Instead, the hand came to rest on the swell of the Omega’s belly. He bent down slightly and pressed soft kisses to the skin, causing Armitage’s arousal to dampen as tears sprung to his eyes. After a few more moments of caressing Armitage’s unborn child, Kylo moved back to his neck before bringing his lips to the other man’s ear. 

“You’re safe with me. Dameron came to me a few months ago saying that he was worried for his life. He said that no matter how good a pilot he was, he was never going to be accepted as Brendol Hux’s son-in-law. Poe made me promise to take care of the two of you,” Kylo whispered into his ear. Armitage was close to pushing Kylo away from him when he felt a burner phone being pressed into the palm of his hand. “Listen to the voicemail tonight. In the morning, have your father call Snoke with an answer.” With clearly little else to say, Kylo gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing and smoothly walking from the study. 

Armitage stared at the space where Kylo had been for a few moments before he quickly stuffed the phone into his maternity bra. He knew he would pay dearly if his father found the phone. WIth shaking legs, Armitage pushed himself out of the chair and slowly waddled back into his father’s office. He was thankful that the study had been built soundproof since Brendol was sure to have spied on whatever conversation he had had with the lieutenant. Armitage stood in front of his father’s desk and waited to be acknowledged by the general. It wasn’t long before the elder Hux looked up with cold yet expectant eyes.

“Well?” Brendol snapped.

“He asked me to think his proposal over and to have you give General Snoke a call in the morning,” Armitage replied. His father raised one eyebrow.

“A proper gentleman to give you time to think. Though I assume your answer has already been decided?” Brendol coached, the threat laying between the lines. 

“I will, of course, accept his hand. I will not bring anymore shame to this family than I already have,” Armitage said. 

“A smart choice, _son._ It really is a shame that Lieutenant Ren was serving overseas when you met Captain Dameron. But now I can count on this child having adequate parentage,” Brendol said. “The mourners have left so I expect you to do any grieving in private. I don’t want to be subjected to your sniveling any longer. With luck, Lieutenant Ren will collect you tomorrow.” 

Armitage simply walked out of the room, his arms protectively cradling his unborn child. His eyes lit up with relief as he saw Mitaka waiting for him outside the office doors. Mitaka was holding a keepsake box with his husband’s flag and tags inside. Quickly, he snatched the box away and held it to him. He allowed his friend to keep an arm around his waist to help him up the many stairs to his room which was tucked away in a far corner of the large manor. The two waited to talk until they were safely behind closed doors. 

“What did a man like Lieutenant Kylo Ren want with your father? Word around is that he hates General Hux,” Mitaka said. Armitage walked slowly over to the loveseat, careful to avoid his nest. He couldn’t handle the smell of his husband at the moment. He felt ashamed at the way his body had reacted around Kylo. 

“Dopheld, I reacted to Ren scenting me. I became slick and his smell was like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. Not even my husband smelled so wonderful,” Armitage whispered, his cheeks turning red with humiliation. Dopheld gently took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Armie, that sounds like…” he was quickly cut off.

“I know, but if Ren is my True Mate, does that mean once he met my husband he was able to tell?” Armitage asked. “Is that why Poe was so willingly to trust Ren?”

“What makes you say that Poe trusted this man?” Dopheld questioned.

“Ren gave me a phone with a message from Poe on it,” was the only reply Armitage gave. He gently untucked the phone from his shirt before turning on the power. Dopheld leaned into his friend to quietly listen to whatever message was waiting. No sooner had the screen flickered to life, a tiny envelope icon appeared. Armitage’s thumb hovered over the image before he finally worked up the courage to tap the screen. A new set of tears spilled down his face as he heard his husband’s voice. 

_My dear Armitage, if you are hearing this then it means the worst has happened to me. No matter what you are told, I want you to know that my love for you is unwavering. I don’t have much time to record this, but I need you to trust Kylo Ren. You will be safe with him at Fort Exegol. General Snoke may be cruel but he is not your father. Things have already been arranged for you to give birth in the hospital there. Your father will no doubt jump at the opportunity for you to marry a man like Ren. He is every bit the soldier I should have been while my head was in the cockpit. I wish I could be there with you and our child. I love you, my sweet darling. I hope you and that stupid fluff ball Millie are okay._

As if on cue the little orange cat Millicent had joined Armitage and Dopheld on the couch, gently kneading at their legs. Armitage clutched the phone tightly to his chest before looking at his best friend. Without any words being exchanged, Dopheld was off the couch and quickly packing as many clothes as he possibly could. From the back of the closet he grabbed the baby bag and diaper bag, setting them next to the door. Grabbing a slightly larger duffle, he stuffed as many items of Armitage’s nest as he was able. He understood the importance of the baby being born among familiar smells. 

“When do you leave?” Dopheld asked, looking around the room to admire his handy work. 

“Ren wanted the answer by tomorrow but I told father I would agree to the marriage. No doubt he jumped at the opportunity to ship me off to be someone else’s problem,” Armitage said. There was no sadness in his voice, only determination. Poe had been afraid enough of dying that he had asked Ren to come to Fort Arkanis. Armitage knew it would be hard to prove, but there was no doubt in his mind that his father was responsible for his husband’s death. 

Armitage leaned back on the couch and gently scratched between Millicent’s ears. As he was zoning out, watching Dopheld scurry around the room, a dull ache rose in his back and slowly rolled forward. He let out a short gasp and gripped tightly onto the arm of the loveseat. His other hand came to rest on the underside of his belly as he felt the contraction move through him again. He let out a low groan of pain and screwed his eyes shut tightly. At the sound, Dopheld whirled around and ran to his friend. Armitage waited tensely as he felt the contraction slowly subside, giving him some relief. He slowly opened his eyes and could see the worry etched across Dopheld’s face.

“Was that what I think it was?” Dopheld asked. Armitage nodded weakly, still tense as he waited to see if changing his position would help the discomfort. 

“Could be a false labor sign,” Armitage said, pushing himself to his feet. “Walk with me around the room. It helped ease the contractions when they came a few weeks ago.” 

Armitage looped his arm through Dopheld’s right arm and began to walk the perimeter of the room. He continued to rub his bump, trying to assure his pup that they would be okay. Halfway around the room, Armitage’s step faltered as his abdomen hardened and his uterus began to contract yet again. A low whine of pain left his mouth and Dopheld guided him to sit on the bed. Armitage did his best to focus on his breathing. Though the pain was strong, he knew it would only get worse as his labor went on longer. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth. Soon, Armitage was able to relax, his shoulders slumping forward. Tears once again poured down his cheeks. 

“I can’t do this without him,” Armitage sobbed into Dopheld’s arms. “I’m not strong enough to do this on my own.” Dopheld rubbed his back in slow circles as he stroked his fingers through the other Omega’s hair. Armitage had never struck him as weak and it was heartbreaking to see the self doubt that was rearing its ugly head. 

“You have to, for your pup. I am here with you and will support…” Dopheld’s sentence was cut short by Brendol bursting into the room followed by Kylo who looked furious with the elder Hux. 

Before anyone could form a coherent thought, Kylo was crossing the room and nuzzling Armitage. The Omega’s head fell to one side, exposing his throat in submission to the Alpha. Just as their lips met in a soft kiss, another contraction slammed into Armitage like a brick wall. A cry of surprise left his mouth and he dug his nails into Kylo’s forearms. The Alpha wrapped one arm wound Armitage’s shoulders while his free hand moved in gentle circles over the underside of Armitage’s stomach. As if by some magical power, the contraction suddenly stopped and was followed by a strong kick. No sooner had Armitage’s face relaxed, Kylo whipped around his eyes blazing with rage.

“It would seem that you called at the perfect time, though I have no doubt that you did it for your own personal gain. Armitage and his assistant will be coming with me to Fort Exegol. I refuse to have this pup, biologically mine or not, birthed in this hell hole,” Kylo snarled, grabbing Brendol by the throat. “It is only by the orders of Snoke that you are not being killed tonight. Your treatment of your pregnant Omega child is abhorrent.” With great ease, he tossed Brendol into the wall behind him. 

Brendol was in the middle of incoherent babbling when Armitage cried out in pain. All the color had drained from his face and his body began to shake. Kylo quickly scooped up the Omega with surprising strength. Armitage wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s neck and buried his nose into the Alpha’s shoulder. Kylo placed a soft kiss on his head, striding quickly from the room. Dopheld grabbed the bags he had packed, after stuffing an irritated Millicent into one with her head poking out, as he ran after Kylo, not wanting Brendol to attempt to stop him. In Kylo’s arms, the contraction pain had eased but was still enough to cause discomfort. With Kylo’s long strides, they reached the helicopter that had landed on the front lawn of the Hux Manor before the next contraction started. 

Armitage clung to Kylo as if he were dependent on him for oxygen. He could feel Kylo gently carded his long fingers through his sweaty hair. He was doing his best to keep his breathing as regular as possible but the sharp bursts of pain were becoming more and more frequent. Armitage opened his eyes a little and saw the Lieutenant’s face smiling down at him. He managed a weak smile and brushed his fingers over Kylo’s soft cheek.

“You’re doing so good, momma,” Kylo cooed. “Just hang on a little bit longer.”

“Don’t...want...hospital,” Armitage whimpered. “Nest...in...private.” Kylo glanced up at Dopheld who still looked scared and pale. 

“What was his original birth plan?” Kylo asked, kissing the Omega’s temple.

“He was going to give birth with just him and his husband in their private home. There was going to be a midwife on standby in case something went wrong, but they wanted to keep things private,” Dopheld said. Kylo nodded before he relayed the message back to his base to ensure that his house was sealed off for only them. 

After what felt like an eternity to Armitage, he felt himself being lifted up once again and carried at a running pace. Dopheld was amazed that every soldier they passed quickly stepped to the side to clear the way. The walk to Kylo’s private quarters took little time and Armitage was shocked at just how nice they were. It seemed that being General Snoke’s favorite Lieutenant had afforded Kylo the best of the best. He had his own house that was a large ranch style home. Armitage made a mental note that once he recovered from giving birth, to explore the beautiful house. Before Kylo sat him down on the bed. Dopheld made short work of spreading out the items of Armitage’s nest onto the mattress. When he was satisfied with his work, he nodded to Kylo who set the panting Omega down. Armitage whimpered at the loss of contact from the Alpha making the man once again wrap his arms around him. 

“Thank you, Dopheld,” Armitage said weakly. His assistant nodded, before excusing himself to another part of the house. There were a few moments of silence as the two adjusted to suddenly being alone. Armitage lay on his side with his head in Kylo’s lap and one hand on his belly. “What did my father say to you that made you angry?” The Alpha snorted in amusement.

“Everything he says makes me angry. He pretends to be some great general, when he doesn’t command anyone. The Emperor only gave him the title in an effort to appease him,” Kylo explained. 

Armitage opened his mouth to reply but suddenly felt constricted in his clothing. He whined as he tugged at his tunic before Kylo stepped in to help him. The Alpha was gentle and chaste in removing the clothing, making it easier for them both to relax. There was no immediate pressure for them to suddenly be bonded. When Armitage was finally undressed he hoisted himself up onto his knees and directed Kylo to sit with his back against the headboard. Kylo did as he was told and smiled when Armitage wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. The Omega closed his eyes, feeling out his body’s reaction to the next contraction as the pain spread through him. He relished in the feeling of Kylo scenting him during labor. Something about Kylo felt like they were meant to be together; like he had found his other half in their desolate universe. It suddenly didn’t seem so far fetched that they were True Mates. Armitage felt a tentative kiss being placed on his neck and instinctively, his entire body relaxed. Though the pain was still present it had lessened a considerable amount. His head lolled to one side to expose where a claim bite would be put. He keened softly as both pain and pleasure swirled around his mind and body. 

Kylo’s tongue swirled around on his soft flesh as his hands roamed over Armitage’s body and slowly found their way down to his opening. Ever so softly, Kylo ran his fingers over the Omega’s hole which was already gaping. He wasn’t fully dilated but it wouldn’t be long before the child was brought into the world. Armitage moaned in pleasure and slowly pushed back against Kylo’s fingers. Three fingers easily slipped inside causing Armitage to throw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. Pushing down, Kylo allowed the Omega to use his fingers to get himself off. Kylo felt his own pants grow tight as he watched Armitage pull away from him slightly to get a better angle. In one graceful move, Kylo put his large thigh between Armitage’s leg to allow him to gain more friction. Armitage frantically bucked his hips forward as his orgasm built through his whole body. Kylo watched in amazement as Armitage became the single most beautiful Omega he had ever seen. There was something strangely erotic about watching him have an orgasm while he was getting ready to birth new life. Suddenly, Armitage’s body shook with a powerful release and he clung to Kylo’s front, sobbing with over stimulation. Kylo removed his fingers and was getting ready to give words of sweet assurance when he felt his testicles draw up close to his body as his own orgasm ran rampant and unexpected through his core. Pure ecstasy clouded the Alpha’s mind and, unable to think clearly, he bit down on Armitage’s neck. 

Through the haze of labor and post orgasmic bliss, Armitage felt the bond bite being laid on his neck. It was as if his universe clicked into place, like a puzzle piece sliding into where it belonged. Crying out, Armitage bore down hard as he felt his body dilate to the fullest extent. Kylo gently lapped at the bite and held his new mate’s hips, feeling the shift in position. Armitage eased on the pushing and he gasped for breath. The next contraction wasn’t far behind and once again Armitage was pushing as hard as he could. When he felt the tears on his cheeks he was shocked that he was still able to cry. He figured he would be out of tears with as much as he had cried over the past week.

“You’re almost there, mama. You’re doing so good. This pup is lucky to have you,” Kylo whispered in his ear. He pulled back slightly before kissing Armitage with every fiber of his being. As if by some miracle, Armitage felt his whole body relax and with one last push, the pup slid out and onto the nest. 

Trembling and weak, Armitage fell to one side of the bed before Kylo scooped up the child and placed it on his mate’s chest. Though the baby was not biologically his, there was nothing but pure love radiating off of Kylo. He pressed a button on the bedside table and soon the medical team was bustling into the room. With great caution, the midwives draped a blanket around Armitage and the little pup to ensure they stayed warm. Kylo nuzzled Armitage lovingly, unable to keep his hands off the Omega. He gently rolled his mate into a sitting position and began to massage his belly. Armitage whimpered and tried to push him off while still holding the baby to his chest. 

“See if the baby will latch while I massage you. It will help the placenta come out,” Kylo said. 

Armitage groaned but nonetheless began trying to help the infant latch onto him. He let out a hiss of pain when the infant suddenly clenched down on his nipple but the pain dulled as he was unable to rip his eyes away from the little pup. Kylo kept up the massage and thirty minutes later, Armitage was able to fully push out the afterbirth. Slumping back against the pillows, he allowed the midwife to take his baby and clamp the cord. His body was still trembling but he felt at peace. Kylo tucked Armitage against his side. Soon, the baby was returned to their arms.

“Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl,” the midwife said before she and her team turned and left the room. 

“What are you going to name her?” Kylo asked, gently putting one hand on the little bundle. Armitage was quiet for a few moments as he stared down at the little girl, dark curls already covering her head.

“Victrix,” he said. “Victrix Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> The baby's name means victorious in Latin.
> 
> https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/623306986318135296/to-the-fallen-lilliemoreau-star-wars-sequel
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr!


End file.
